Barefooted Cinderella
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: It was the Yule Ball, and a strange little barefooted Ravenclaw just randomly went straight to him and became his dance partner. One shot. This was sort of my take on their first meeting. Oneshot.


**I don't know why I wrote this. Maybe it was because of the upcoming prom and Valentine's Day. I'm sorry guys, this is suckish. I just want to practice writing since I'm having a major writer's block for Strange Light.**

**Guys, I must warn you. This is really suckish and pointless, so please, don't hate me for wasting your time. You can just click the x on your tab if you want to.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Draco sighed right from his nose. At first, the sound of the so called Yule Ball had fascinated him, heck, he even bought a fancy suit just to make sure that he wouldn't disappear from the lime light! But as the event grew nearer and preparations are getting set, he had just lost his interest. Infact, as he twirled and tried to remember the next waltz step of a muggle song, he eventually rolled his eyes. Not sure if it was because he can't wait to end the boring night, or was it because he regrets participating in the first place.

He raises his right hand and swayed his body to the left side, making his palm came contacting with his partner's palm. He bowed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as he felt his irritation boil inside his body. "Pansy, where were you awhile ago? Off snogging with Potter aren't you?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed that his bestfriend left him to believe that he was going to dance without a partner. But then, as he adjusted his eyes down to the girl infront of him, he was surprised to look right inside to a pair of blue ones. No, not green like Pansy's. They were blue. Just like his.

"Hullo" the girl said rather vacantly. He stared right back at her, even with his cofused expression, he still raised their connected hands and let her twirl inside their space. The stranger smiled, her blonde locks dangling freely from her rainbow colored flower crown. He unintenionally sniffed the clipped flowers, surprised that they were actually ripe and well, real.

Then, right after she had finished the step, he placed both of his hands on her petite waist, making the short girl place hers' on his shoulder blades.

He surveyed her, making a mental knocking gesture inside his thoughts as he struggle to remember if he had ever saw this girl inside the campus. But eventually, he had failed to see a single result. Instead of making a single move, or to even ask where the hell did Pansy went to, he was silent, staring at the mysterious girl with his eyes moving up and down to the top of her head, then to her chin.

He started his contemplating on her face. His hands tighten theirselves to the small girl's waist as he can't help but to describe her eyes wide and well, _beautiful_. They were strange and they were huge, but strangely, they seem to fit her whole canvas. They were giving out the implication that she was innocent.

Then, there was her nose and lips. Her huge _attractive_ eyes have either occupied her whole face, or that, her nose and lips were just small and delicate looking. But strangely, Draco thinks it was the former, not that he would ever tell that to anybody.

The delicate pink lips that he was currently lost about, stretched; showing him a set of white small teeth.

"I saw your partner, Pansy-is that her name? I think she might be busy for the rest of the ball" the stranger stated, but Draco made no move or even a hint that he would take off his eyes from the girl's pink small set of lips , he found himself shrugging, working his lips to form a thin line.

He lowered, yet again, his eyes, stopping right to her dress as he pinpoint out that she looks different from the other's dresses. He guesses that she was in Ravenclaw, with the color of her dress and her smile that seem to make him feel like she had guessed everything about him right along, there's no difficulty knowing the small girl's house.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, raising his eyes to hers as he realized that anyone would call him a pervert if they would look at him. Well, it wasn't his fault that he would like to look on what she was wearing; or the lack of it there of. He wrinkled his nose, looking at the girl's pale toes as they absentmindedly trace the cold marble floor beneath them.

"An oversized shirt, Draco. It was from my Daddy's and I clipped them so it would turn into a dress" her voice, so soft and melodic, echoed inside his ears. He lifted his hand again, twirling the flawless girl between his fingers and the ground. "But why would-" he started to ask, but immediately stopped as he gathered her inside his arms, quirking his eyebrows to meet in the middle. He was utterly curious, and well, completely lost. Why, for Merlin's sake, would a woman wear an oversized man's shirt for the most memorable time in her school years?. Why didn't she prepared anything glamorous like the others? Surely she had realized that the Yule Ball would be grand?.

Then it hit him.

"You're not permitted to be here are you? A Ravenclaw breaking the rules? Haven't seen that one coming" he asks, a flash of impressed smirk came painting right to his lips. Strangely, as the girl tilted her head, her smile widen. Nodding her head as her blonde curls dangles freely, she admitted. "I was only going to take a peek, but I saw you feeling left out, and possibly, the wrackspurts were having a high class diner inside the beautiful head of yours"

He smirked, tightening his hands to her hips as she advances more closer to him, but her smile made it clear to him that her intentions were perfectly chaste.

"Did you just called me pretty?" he asks

"Yes, I did"

"But 'beautiful' is for women. And as you can see, I'm a man"

"But the word beautiful is not only about physical appearance Draco. I'm stating that your appearance, and also your thoughts are beautiful" her wide innocent eyes stared at him chastely, smiling as if he was the most nicest person she would ever meet. he gulped down, adjusting his pale bow tie, completely in unease of the girl's kindness to him. It was new, and somehow, he feels- he feels nice.

"You're a strange little girl"

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. " He let her smile alter his ego, smirking as they move around to the last part of the dance.

"I understand erm- Luna-" he tasted her name in his tongue and continued, "-that you're a peculiar being. But why didn't you bother wearing feet protection?"

"I didn't see the point on wearing them. We're dancing, not sleep walking"

"You're saying that you wear shoes to bed?" he joked, chuckling silently on his place as the girl- Luna just stared at him normally.

"Yes, I do. Plus, it's more fun this way, the marble floor of the castle makes me feel comfortable. Plus, it makes me feel safe from the heat draggles" she stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smirked, shaking his head as he can't believe someone so attractive can be- well, interesting.

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to ask you what heat draggles means?"

"I don't-"

"Ms. Lovegood? Is that you?" They were both interrupted by Professor McGonagall on the furthest part of the hall, causing them to separate from each other as the adrenaline was raising inside the pits of their stomachs. Draco turned his head to look at Luna, who was staring 'more' wide eyed to the upcoming Professor. She tilted her head slightly to him. Slowly, there was a small smile etching to her innocent face.

"Thank you, it was fun Draco!" She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his cheek, grinning as she twirled and started sprinting to the exit of the huge hall of the ball.

Draco raises his hand to his cheek, contemplating what had just happened as Luna's soft footsteps echoed inside his ears.

"Wait, did McGonagall just saw you dancing with Loony Lovegood?" He rolled his eyes as Pansy's teasing voice was heard. Immediately, a small smirk played on his lips, not turning his gaze away as he waits for the raven haired girl to just go away again.

"Haven't seen a barefooted cinderella anywhere" he said and the girl just raised her eyebrow at him.

"But-"

"Shut up,you're annoying me Pansy-" he sighed, feeling himself having a migraine as the raven haired girl was still standing infront of him."-let's just dance shall we?"

Right even after the slightly peculiar event. In every single day, he had grown fond of taking her shoes from her and started hiding them in every hidden place that he know of. Guilty as charged, he had made everybody believed that he was enjoying seeing her all worked up, but in truth, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he knows that he just enjoys seeing her barefooted and all smiley; as if she knows and she was willing his little game to continue.

And strange as it was, it sort of makes him happy as the nostalgia hits him on repeat.

Just remembering that strange barefooted Cinderella.

* * *

**I don't know. I'm sorry guys if I failed you. It's just crappy, I know.**

**But still, reviews are welcome.**


End file.
